


Doll in a Box

by cathouse_mary



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Shinigami, Wordcount: 100, coffin play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathouse_mary/pseuds/cathouse_mary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time he did come to play games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doll in a Box

Ciel looked like a doll in a box. His porcelain-pale skin against the dark blue satin lining the coffin, eyes closed in emulation of repose though he was far from restful. Restive was far more accurate, and randy came into it, too.

To which the rise in the lad’s precisely pressed trousers could attest.

"So, little earl, you did come to play games this time." He laughed in delight, unbuttoning his cassock. "I have many in mind to amuse us both. Just put yourself in my hands."

No corpse ever flushed so rosily, or opened fever-hot lips to his kiss.


End file.
